


love has no boundaries for the daughter of dark

by skylerkyriu



Series: the pritispuki series [2]
Category: morse mathology
Genre: A request, Anger, Based off a video, Date Rape, Electra Complex, Hate, Hela makes a potion, Hela was taken to niffilheim, Loki and Hela love each other, Loki sees Hela, Loki takes the potion, Love, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is based off a video and an answer to a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love has no boundaries for the daughter of dark

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! for those of you who might have a father issue please note that this story holds strong content.

_"come on little Hela." her mother called taking her hand and hurrying her down the hall. Hela was awoken by her mother a few moments ago and was told to dress as quickly as she could. her mother and father were talking in hushed voices. Hela couldn't quite make out what though. and now she began to run in order to catch up with her mother. Hela heard angry voices from a corner they had passed. shadows resembling the Asgadian guards decorated the golden walls of the palace._

_several guards came from behind a corner. all pointing their spears at each her and Hela._

 

_"give the girl, and she won't be harmed."_

 

_Hela's mother pushed her back. and pulled out her sword and knife. the guards attacked her, but it seemed her mother had the upper hand. her small fragile form could move more quickly, and could bend in ways other forms couldn't. when men were falling down on the ground Hela coward and hid behind a golden pillar. then she felt an arm around her. she gave a scream in fear and saw her father holding her. her mother turned to see what the scream was caused by, as got her arm sliced in the process. her mother hissed in pain._

 

 

_"Sgyin!" called her father._

 

_"just go. take her to safety!" her mother called angrily. she gave a tear-filled look at Hela before turning to fight the guards again._

 

_"I'm not leaving you alone!"_

 

_"just go. I'll be fine. Loki, please."_

 

_she stabbed a guard and pushed his limp body onto the others to give her daughter and husband a look of sadness. "please, go."  Loki ran down the hall dodging the guards as they came. one managed to slice Hela's hand. making her yell in pain. when Loki managed to reach outside her ran up the paths to the mountains. through the woods and jumped over small lakes._

 

_when he found a good enough hiding place he let Hela rest under she shade of the tress._

 

_"let me look at that." he said kneeling down the see the cut on her hand._

_Loki gave a sigh of relief. and kissed it better. "it's nothing. it'll heal in time."_

 

_"it still stings though." Hela moaned. "why do they hate us?" she asked her father. she was scared for her mother. and her father. what were they going to do if they caught them?_

_"they want to take you away. you're abilities scare them. but they are cowards Hela. and they will never understand what a great gift you have. I'm going to take you to a realm where you'll be safe. your mother and I have been planning this. we only wished we could have gone with you together. so I'm going to take you to the realm and then go back for mother is that alright?" he asked his daughter._

 

_she gave a nod and wiped a tear away before it could fall._

 

_"but you have to promise me you will not go after me, and that you will stay put."_

 

_Hela nodded again. the sound of the guards were approaching. he picked up Hela and began to run again. Hela saw over his shoulder that they were just getting up the hill. when Loki went into a cave and out the other end and found a waterfall._

 

_"right, Hela." he placed her down. "you see that waterfall there, there is a portal  there. and I want you to jump." he said pointing to it. Hela looked to it then to her father. "trust me. I will not let you fall. jump." Hela braced herself as she got to the edge._

 

_"do you trust me Hela?" he asked. his attentions turned from her to the sound of the guards occasionally. "do you trust me?"_

 

_Hela gave a brave look toward him and nodded. she trusted him. she would always trust him. she jumped. in another part of Asgard she would have fallen to her death, but not hear. she fell through the portal and landed roughly on the dirt. luckily she missed the stones nearby. she turned to see if her father would follow. but he didn't._

_"father. FATHER!"_

 

 

Hela awoke from her dream. she hadn't dreamed that since she was a child. she looked around her room. her large king sized bed, the smell of blown out candles still filled the room. when she got up her legs ached. like they did when she first landed in Niffilheim. Hela stood up and looked outside the window. her servants looked so dead these days. - _oh wait they were._ she jested to herself.

 

she had been ruler of Niffilheim since she was 10. that was when her abilities got stronger. later she found out that the news of he being able to resurrect the dead had spread throughout Asgard. the Alfather, being the Alfather was afraid of her much stronger power. and wanted her gone. her mother sacrificed her life to save her. her father made it, but he was punished for not telling where she was.

 

 

Loki managed to escape and hide in another realm far away from Hela. but that didn't stop him from seeing her. she found many dead soldiers in the realm where she lived and brought them back from the dead. they still held their skeleton look but they obeyed her no less. when she found an abandoned castle in Niffilheim where she had fallen into the whole. she made it her home and the dead her servants.

 

 

 

she studied magic and sparing as she grew. her father would see her once every year. to keep her safe. if he was dead then she wouldn't see the real him. she could call for his skeleton but that wouldn't be enough. and if she was dead there was nothing for Loki to live for.

 

 

 

she had her servants dress her in a fine leather black dress, with a hint of silver here and there. her hair had grown to her hips and her eyes were almost as clear as emeralds. she had food and drink arranged and musicians practiced their songs for when her father and her would dance. she loved her father very much. and he loved her too. she missed her mother, though his company was enough for her.

 

 

he would often comment on how much she reminded him of her. though she looked like her father there was something in her that hinted Sgyin. but today would be different. today she had something in mind. as she made her way to her special little room. this is where she had learned magic. she new all the spells and tricks. she had found a way to keep the skeletons up longer in battle without her magic wearing out by using magic. it was rather amusing really.

 

but that wasn't what she was looking for. she loved her father, and she knew he loved her. she just had to prove it. she loved his hands, his hair, his eyes, his smile, his voice. all of that. his body, his height, the way he walked, everything! her father had given her a book for her birthday filled with new spells. one caught her mind in particular. a love spell. one could control another's heart with one simple drink.

 

 

she brought two bottles of blue star dust, five bottles of fire powers, and three of red sand blood. she looked to her shelf. she would have to restock. now. it took her about 6 hours before it was finally done. she made only one. since Loki would be arriving soon. she put all her bets in it, that this one would work. she was queen of Niffilheim so she already had the upper hand.

 

when the bottle was ready she placed it in her pocket. she hoped it would all go well.

 

 

 

when Loki arrived she ran up to him and embraced him tightly. his scent was one of leather and earth. since he had been living in Vanaheim for most of his life.

 

 

Hela showed him around her castle. the rebuilding she had made her skeletons do. the magic she had learnt. she even set him a bit of sparing with her. he won of course. she would never be able to beat him. in a way, she liked it that way.

 

after, they went to dinner. he seemed to eat most of the food on his plate. the poor thing. he must have been starving over in Vanaheim. if he stayed here, he could have all he wants. and even more. when the drinks arrived Hela got up and took the tray off of the servant. she looked behind her and saw that Loki wasn't looking. so she took the time and poured the potion into the drink. she didn't care for the guards or servants seeing her, what could they do? to their own queen?

 

 

 

 

when she brought the two drinks back Loki didn't hesitated to swallow most of it. she waited a while for any sign to show up. after a while she just listened to the music, closing her eyes, picturing Asgard before it started chasing after her. then a hand trailed up hers. she opened one eye to look at it. his touch was soft and smooth. when her fully attentions were turned to him she had a look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

 

"shall we dance?" she asked him. he stood up and took her by the hand leading her to the dance floor. they played her and Loki's favourite song, and every now and then he would graze her neck with a kiss and sometimes a nip. such feelings went up through her. she didn't care anymore. she had to do this. she wanted to do this.

 

 

 

 

she led Loki to her chambers. while doing so he started to bite and kiss at her neck. when her bedroom door was closed he pulled at her laces, kissing her. she started to undo the straps that held his long coat and then to his waist coat. while her dress fell to the floor she was still at his trouser lace. his hands roamed her body while she had the first lace done. Loki only chuckled as he pushed her back onto the bed.

 

 

 

"just let me do this." he said breathing. she watched from the bed as he removed his boots and trousers. his pale body soon covered hers. his kissed her once more before finally slipping inside of her. he knew she was pure. there was no one else in this realm except her. and those skeleton friends of hers couldn't exactly be a turn on for her now, could they?

 

 

 

she gripped his shoulders, taking deeps breaths, stopping herself from crying in pain. Loki distracted her with his kisses. she gave moans as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. when their hips met she wrapped her legs around him. after a moment he thrust inside of her. "uh." she moaned as the thrust back in. "uh, Loki. yes."

 

 

"Hela....you little....tease. yes."

 

********************

 

 

Loki groaned as he woke up from nightmare. the dream was haunting. he dreamt that....no he wouldn't mention it. he only hoped it didn't mean anything. most dreams mean something. but not this one.....he hoped. as he sat up he looked around the room. this wasn't his temporary room. where was it? movement on the bed caught his attention. he looked to find Hela there. his eye widened horror. what had he done?! he....he felt like being sick.

 

 

no....that had SHE done?! he wouldn't do this on purpose. he would never do this to her with full intention. she gave him the drink....that little slut! in a fit of his anger he pushed her off the bed, letting her fall with a _thud_. when he got up and dressed himself Hela backed away until her back hit the wall. she moved to cover herself with the bed sheet.

 

 

"you sick little slut!" he shouted. "how dare you do this to me. your own father?!" when he was almost fully clothes he started to ask her why she did it. she only gave him a glare.

 

 

"why?!" WHY?!" he screamed.

 

"you love me." she said.

 

 

"I DID! AND AS MY DAUGHTER NOTHING ELSE!" he made his way over to her, ready to hit her until he found himself covered in dark green mist. and soon he was in Vanaheim, standing in a shallow lake. anger continued to fill him until he screamed the whole realm down.

 

 

 

meanwhile Hela found herself crying. she loved him. why couldn't he see that?

 

 

***********************

 

Loki wondered the forest, he had just killed a large deer and hung it over his shoulder. his small house was high in the mountains. far away from the forests with the Skrealings, and away from the lake and swamps, along with the trolls and war beasts. all the walking gave him time to think. he had skipped a year seeing Hela. normally he would see her on her birthday or his, or just because he needed to.

 

 

he remembered when she was a child. just born. tiny hands and crying for him and her mother. he thought he had bred a child of pure innocence but it turns out she was most sickening than him. he never got an answer from her though, and it bothered him. did she hate him? did she hate him so much that she'd do something as sickening at that?

 

 

Loki needed to know. and he needed to know now. he hadn't seen her in a whole year, Norns know what she's done to the realm in her anger.

 

when Loki finally managed to arrive at his house his dropped the deer on the table outside and began to skin it. then remove it's organs and cut the deer up. this process took over a 5 hours before the deer was finally done and cooked. Loki wasn't going to face his daughter on an empty stomach. she would most likely start a fight with him, and with her fighting skills improving it would only make it harder for him. though he would never tell her that.

 

 

 

he walked back down the mountain and to the secret portal he found. he would be damned if he forget about them. when he arrived at Niffilhiem he expected the worse. the realm burnt to a crisp, fire still going, the only remaining trees cut down in order to make weapons. but instead he found it to be quite....calm.

 

 

 

when he reached the castle the place was quiet. the servants weren't running around like they always did. he made his way to her room and knocked. "Hela, let me in." he commanded. even if she was queen he was still her father. the door opened to reveal a rather tired looking Hela. "shhhh! don't be so loud!" she said in a hushed voice. she stepped outside with me and closed the door behind her.

 

 

 

"why do you want?" she asked with a scroll.

 

 

"what do you think!?" he answer loudly.

 

 

then a crying sounded in her room. "Loki, what you may see will shock you." she said as she walked back in. she moved to a crib and picked up a crying infant. it had black hair. it was....

 

 

"Loki, the only reason I did what I did was because I love you. that's all." she said rocking the infant in her arms. Loki was lost for words. what would he even say? he was happy? this child belonged to him and his daughter. how long had she been living with it?

 

 

"what's its name?" he finally managed.

 

 

"Vali. he was born in July." she held back a sob as she looked to him.

 

"I love you, for my daughter and no more. but.....after what your mother went through, AND me. I'm not going to ignore you. I will help you rise the boy, IF and I can't believe I'm going to lie to him, never tell him who his father is. a boy doesn't deserve to grow up damaged." said Loki. "give him to me, I want to hold my _grandson_." he warned. despite his moon he held the child gently.

 

such tiny little hands trying to grasp something. such tiny bits of black hair. so small... like Hela used to be. he remembered how Hela felt in his hands when he first held her. a tear escaped his eyes.

 

 

"vail....he's beautiful."

 

 

 


End file.
